1. Field
This invention relates to a gaming machine. More particularly, the invention relates to a gaming machine display, to a display means for a gaming machine display and to a method of displaying images on a gaming machine.
2. General Background
Players who regularly play gaming machines are, increasingly, demanding more features on the gaming machines. Venues which make use of gaming machines as a source of revenue also desire enhanced gaming machines to attract players to improve their source of revenue.
Various ways of enhancing gaming machines by means of the games played thereon have been proposed by the applicant.
However, in general, few changes have been made to the gaming machines themselves, apart from changes to cabinet design, or the like, in an attempt to modernise the appearance of the gaming machine and to enhance images displayed on a primary display of the gaming machine.
In addition, it is becoming increasingly popular to provide bonus events in the form of second screen features. Such second screen features may occur on a secondary display of the gaming machine. Where the secondary display is vertically spaced with respect to the primary display of the gaming machine, it requires a player to adopt a different vertical, viewing orientation. This can become taxing to a player leading to fatigue and, potentially, muscle pain. As a result the player's enjoyment of the gaming activity is reduced leading to the player's activity being curtailed. This defeats the purpose of adding the additional features to attract and retain players.